


PRIME - Not Today

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Grief, M/M, Steve's not dead, he's only kidnapped, shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: Round 6 - PRIMETony is in denial. Steve couldn't have died. He couldn't have killed him.There has to be an explanation.





	PRIME - Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099626) by [skyeedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeedom/pseuds/skyeedom). 



Tony felt numb. He stared at the body. It- didn’t make any sense. None of this made any sense. Steve just- forgot their relationship. He just- stopped touching Tony gently, or sneaking kisses, or, any of the little things that had been theirs. And then... then... That fight.

Tony kept wiping his eyes, staring at the body again and again, between swipes. He couldn’t accept this. Something... wasn’t right.

Something was wrong. If this were a fantasy novel or a sci-fi show, this would be the time to spot it was a construct or a clone or-Tony’s brow furrowed, and this time, he leaned in closer. He poked the tip of the ear in the bloody matted blonde hair. Is it him, or is it, kinda pointed? And does the skin have... a greenish tinge?

Alien shape changer? Seems more believable than that Steve is dead. And if this isn’t Steve- “FRIDAY, can you do a trace back of all the places Steve’s tracker has been since- ohhh, Febuary of this year?” This time, when he wiped his eyes, his vision stayed clear. He had a partner to rescue. And a mystery to solve.

He didn't have time for this imposter. His world would keep spinning and he would keep doing and when Steve came back they could figure out who and what was impersonating him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up to reader if this is Skrull!Cap slowly reverting, or Tony is just in denial and doing anything he can to process that Steve died. Because Tony blasted him, and Steve didn't jump out of the way as he should have. (MCU style Siberia AU- Derailed the hunt for Bucky because dead Cap made them both just- stop.)


End file.
